1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a clip cartridge for supporting hemostatic clips, and more particularly to a clip cartridge having a plurality of spaced compartments, each configured to retain a single clip therein.
2. Background of Related Art
Clip cartridges for supporting hemostatic clips until they are needed for use are well known in the art. Typically, clip cartridges include a plurality of spaced vertical walls which project upwardly from a base member and define a plurality of compartments. Each compartment is dimensioned to support a clip therein and to receive the distal end of a clip applicator. Structure is also provided in each compartment to retain a clip within the compartment until needed for use. The retaining structure must permit easy access of a clip applicator into each compartment and easy removal of a clip and clip applicator from the compartment, while providing effective retention of a clip within the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,396 ("Samuels") discloses a hemostatic clip cartridge having a plurality of wall dividers that define individual clip compartments. Each compartment includes a central post for supporting a clip thereon. Each wall divider forms a compartment wall for two adjacent clip compartments. A pair of channel members are located on each compartment wall and extend into the compartment sufficiently to engage and retain a clip within the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,416 ("Taylor") discloses a hemostatic clip cartridge having a base portion and a body portion defining a plurality of clip retaining chambers. A hemostatic clip is supported on a central post positioned within each of the chambers. A pair of retaining means are positioned within each chamber above the top of the central post so as not to press directly inwardly on the clip. The retaining means narrows the distance between upper walls defining the chamber to retain a clip within the chamber. During removal of a clip from a respective chamber, the retaining means are deformed inwardly to facilitate removal of the clip from the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,499 ("Kulp") also discloses a hemostatic clip cartridge including a base and a plurality of spaced vertical walls which define a plurality of clip receiving slots. A clip receiving post is positioned within each slot to support a clip thereon. A retaining projection extends from each wall of each slot adjacent the upper end of the clip receiving post to secure the clip within a respective slot. The retaining projections each include a tapered clip engaging surface. During removal of a clip, the retaining projections move outwardly as a result of the camming action of the clip to facilitate removal of the clip from the slot.
During a surgical procedure, surgical instrumentation, i.e., needles, clips, cartridges, etc., must be strictly accounted for by surgical personnel to ensure that such instrumentation has not been inadvertently left within the patient during the surgical procedure. Clip cartridges, such as those discussed above, generally support between eight and ten clips. During surgical procedures which require the use of a large number of clips, i.e., greater than the number of clips supported in a single cartridge, or multiple size clips, the presence of a plurality of clip cartridges in the surgical area renders the surgical area more cluttered and increases the likelihood that surgical instrumentation will be left unaccounted for by the surgical personnel.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved clip cartridge that can be easily manufactured, includes simplified clip retaining structure, and that can be easily accounted for during a surgical procedure.